Jason meets Death
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: This is my sad little story. I am insane so please don't yell at me. Freddy vs. Jason thing with extra. I do plan to write more my muse is evil.
1. Chapter 1

Jason meets Death

A young woman was walking around.

"I need to get to him," she whispered. Suddenly a hand shot up from the ground. "Jason!" she yelled grabbing the hand. She helped pull Jason up. Jason looked startled to see someone helping him. He was about to raise his machete. "My name is Beth. I have been sent to help you," Beth said.

Jason stopped.

"You have been told to go to Elm Street," Beth said. Jason nodded. "I am going to help you," Beth said. Beth stepped forward. Jason stayed still. Beth walked behind Jason and placed her hands on his back. "Piggy back?" Beth asked. Jason kneeled down. Beth climbed onto his back and Jason stood up again. "Off we go," Beth purred. Jason started walking.

Jason walked down a street. He was close to a house when a cigarette butt hit his mask.

"Nasty children," Beth said. Jason nodded. They walked to the back door. Beth slipped off Jason's back and tried the door. "Locked," Beth said. Beth muttered and the lock clicked. Beth opened the door. "Come on," Beth walked in and Jason followed her. They walked up the stairs. They walked into a room and found a guy on the bed. He turned over and saw them. Jason raised his blade and slammed it into the guy. He repeated this process a couple of times. Jason then grabbed the sides of the bed and pulled them together. "Come Jason we should go," Beth said. They quickly left the house.

The police came. They led the children out of the house.

"The remaining boy would be a good kill," Beth said climbing onto Jason's back. Jason nodded. They waited outside the police station and followed the kid when he was led out. They followed him to his house. "Jason I will kill the father you can kill the kid," Beth said. The boy fell asleep. Beth slipped off Jason's back. She ran into the house and found the father in the kitchen. She quickly cut off his head with a large knife she grabbed off the counter. She put the knife in her belt and dragged the body over to the bench the kid was asleep on. She quickly set up the body to look like he was staring into the distance. Beth then got back on Jason's back. The boy jolted awake.

"Dad," he said lightly shaking the body. The head popped off. The boy jumped up with the head in his hands. He turned around and saw Jason. Jason raised his machete. The boy raised the head as if to protect himself. The blade cut straight through him.

"Time to go," Beth said. Jason cleaned his blade and then walked into the woods. Jason got to a clearing. He let Beth get down before he turned to face her. "You wish to know more about me?" Beth asked. Jason nodded. "I can tell you a little," Beth sat down. "First I should drop the illusion," Beth touched her forehead. Her clothing changed. Suddenly she was wearing a pitch black robe. "My father is death," Beth said. Jason tilted his head. "Your mother sent me to keep you safe," Beth said. "Your mother is my friend and I find you to be an equal in many ways," Beth lifted her hand to place it on the side of his face. "You who everyone believes to be a monster is in fact one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen," Beth said. "The sun is coming up," Beth replaced the illusion and they walked over to a large tree. Jason sat down and Beth curled up in his lap. They fell asleep.

When they woke up the sun was setting.

"We should get going," Beth waited until Jason stood up again before climbing onto his back. They walked into a cornfield before they heard the sounds. "Sounds like a rave," Beth said. Jason walked over to a thing made of metal. He grabbed a pipe and then they circled the clearing. Soon they saw a boy over a girl. The girl wasn't moving. "They have been very bad," Beth whispered. Jason moved forward. He quickly slammed the pipe through both the boy and girl. He then wrenched up on the pipe throwing the boy's body far away. They then walked over to two boys.

"Look at this!" the fat one said.

"Hey ugly!" the skinny said. The skinny one walked up to Jason.

"Why don't you find a pig to fuck!" the fat one laughed. The skinny one stepped up to Jason as Beth slipped off his back.

"You weren't invite--," the skinny one started to say but Jason grabbed his head and twisted it around.

"What the!" the fat one cried.

"So I am a pig?" Beth hissed from beside Jason. The fat boy threw the drink at them and then lifted a torch. Jason stepped in front of Beth and the boy caught him on fire. Jason acted as if nothing was wrong. He reached for his machete. The boy started running. "You have him," Beth said as they started after the boy. The boy made it to the clearing. Jason tossed his flaming machete and hit the boy through the back. Beth then quickly ran into the clearing. She pulled the blade from her waist and smirked. "Who wants some?" she mocked. A boy ran at her. She easily slit his throat. She watched as people tried to run only to fall to Jason's blade. Jason slashed at one kid and hit a container. Liquid came out of the container and put out the fire on Jason. "Good fun," Beth said climbing back onto Jason's back. Suddenly they heard a car start up. They followed the sound. They followed the van till they came to a building. "Wait out here," Beth said. Beth slipped off his back and slipped into the building. She hid in the shadows and watched as some kids started talking. She focused on the one on the couch. Suddenly she fell asleep. Beth felt something in the air. The girl jumped up and when the others woke her up she dropped what she was holding. Beth looked at it. It was an ear. Everyone looked down as the ear turned into maggots. Beth slipped out. She found Jason and climbed onto his back. Jason tilted his head. "Not yet, we will follow them," Beth said. Jason nodded. Soon the kids ran out and got in the van. The van headed out and Jason followed.

They came up to a large building. Jason started banging on a door.

"Jason you need to have a nicer touch," Beth scolded. Jason let her get off and she stepped up to the door. She put her hand on the door and pushed. The door slammed down and they heard a squish. Beth looked down and saw blood coming out from under the door. "Shame," Beth said climbing back onto Jason's back. They walked through the building. Soon they found two men in a control room. Jason swung down at one. He dodged and Jason's blade hit the control panel. Beth felt electricity flowing through herself and Jason. The one Jason tried to hit moved to get by them. Jason grabbed the man's chest. The electricity transferred to the man. The man's gun went across the floor to the remaining boy's feet. Beth slipped off Jason's back and watched as the boy ran through the door. She then turned to help Jason pull out the blade. They pulled out the blade and the electricity stopped flowing.

"Are you okay Jason?" Beth asked. Jason nodded. They walked to a door. Jason threw the body through the door. Screams came from inside the room. Jason and Beth walked through the doorway. They followed the kids. One of the kids closed the door. Jason slammed the door down. There in the middle of the hallway was a boy. He looked startled to see Beth. Then he started smirking.

"These are my children Jason," he said as Jason and Beth advanced on him. "Go back where you belong!" he yelled slamming two things into Jason's neck. Jason slashed the boy in half before falling over. Beth quickly pulled one of the things from his neck. It was a needle. There was some liquid in it. Beth quickly put the needle in her neck and put the remaining liquid in herself. She slumped over on top of Jason.

"My head," Beth mumbled standing up. She looked around and found Jason. "Jason," Beth ran up to him.

"Jason I am very disappointed in you!" a voice rang out. Both Jason and Beth looked up. There was a woman. "You who are you?" the woman demanded.

"My name is Beth who are you?" Beth asked.

"I am Jason's mother!" the woman cried.

"No you're not Jason's mother knows me!" Beth yelled.

"Well then I guess it is time to put you both to sleep, for good!" a new voice entered the room. Beth and Jason turned to look from where the new voice came. There stood the most disgusting man Beth had ever seen. He was burned and was wearing this disgusting sweater. On one of his hands were metal claws.

"Who are you?" Beth demanded.

"My name is Freddy," Freddy said.

"Well Freddy you pissed me off," Beth hissed.

"Oh I am so scared I ticked off the little girl!" Freddy laughed. Beth smirked and pulled down the illusion.

"This girl has friends in low places," Beth spat.

"What are you?" Freddy demanded.

"The daughter of death," Beth smirked again and nodded. Freddy turned around in time to see Jason's machete cut off his arm. Jason then sliced off the other arm and pushed Freddy down to where Beth was. Jason then came down. Beth pulled out her knife. Suddenly Freddy had both his arms back. He pushed Beth back into Jason. Jason's machete flew out of his hand. Freddy flicked his wrist and the machete flew up. It flew straight at Jason and Beth. The machete went through Beth and started to go into Jason before either could react. Quickly Jason's hands moved to grab the blade. Freddy flicked his wrist again and blocks flew at the blade pushing it further in. Beth coughed up blood.

"So the girl can be hurt," Freddy mocked.

"Nope," Beth whispered smirking. Freddy was right next to them. Jason pulled out the machete out as Beth slashed with the knife. Freddy vanished. Jason turned to look at Beth. He put his hand on her face. He wiped the blood off her chin. Beth looked up at Jason. Jason's eyes showed how concerned he was. "I'm okay," Beth put her hand over his.

"Cute," Freddy's voice laughed. Suddenly Beth and Jason were thrown off the platform. They landed on the floor. Beth looked up. A boiler was falling. Jason glanced up and quickly pushed Beth out of the way.

"Jason!" Beth cried as the boiler fell on him. Freddy jumped down and turned to face Beth.

"Oh the little girl is all alone," Freddy smirked. Beth watched the boiler move. Jason tossed the boiler and threw Freddy. Freddy hit a water pipe and water started going out. Jason picked up Beth and she maneuvered so she was on his back. Jason then walked up the stairs. He went to slash Freddy but stopped.

"Jason?" Beth whispered.

"So there is something you are afraid of," Freddy laughed. Freddy flared his hands and water showered down on Beth and Jason. Jason started shaking.

"Jason!" Beth cried as she got off Jason's back. Jason shook worse. Beth quickly stood in front of Jason. She wrapped her arms around him. Beth felt Jason shrink. Soon she held a young child in her arms. She felt Freddy grab her and he threw her away. Freddy removed Jason's mask. He then placed a claw of Jason's temple. "Jason!" Beth cried out as Freddy pushed his claw in deeper. Suddenly the area changed. Beth found herself at a camp. She heard a gasp. She turned and there beside her was one of the kids they hadn't killed. They walked up towards the cabins. Suddenly Beth turned. A group of children were chasing another kid. They threw a bag over the kids head.

"You girl!" Beth cried. The girl jumped.

"What?" she asked.

"Get someone to help," Beth stepped toward the children. The girl ran off. Beth turned back to see the kids pushing the other to the end of the pier. They pushed the kid into the water. "Move!" Beth yelled pushing the kids out of her way. When she made it to the end of the pier the other girl had already tried to grab the kid's hand.

"Jason!" the girl cried. Suddenly Freddy came up from the water and pulled Jason under.

"Jason!" Beth cried jumping in. Beth managed to swim down to Jason and Freddy. She quickly wrapped herself around Jason and put her mouth over his. She blew her air into him. Freddy slashed at her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. She was in the van. Suddenly the van tipped over and she felt Jason and herself fly out the back. They landed roughly and Beth hit her head, blacking out.

"What happened?" Beth mumbled opening her eyes again. She looked up and saw that Jason was carrying her. They were at a camp. Jason put her down and they continued walking. Beth walked over to a door. "They are in there," Beth said. Jason nodded and smashed the door in. The door hit a tank of gas and a candle. Soon fire started spreading. He walked in and slashed at a boy's back. He cried out and moved slightly. Beth saw the girl from the dream. Jason moved to strike again when a table was pushed in the blade's path. The machete got stuck in the wood. Two kids had pushed the table. The girl started hitting Jason. Jason threw her away. The boy tried to hit Jason with a flag pole but Beth grabbed the end and twisted it so the boy hit the wall. The boy Jason slashed was trying to drag the girl away. Her hand fell in the fire. Suddenly Freddy was above the girl.

"Time to die," Freddy muttered. Jason threw the table and his machete came free. Freddy turned his head to look at them. The girl and boy got out of the building.

"So you will put us to sleep?" Beth mocked. Freddy moved to attack her but Jason stepped in the way. Freddy tried to hurt Jason but couldn't even get him to flinch. He then tried to kick him in the balls. He cried out and Jason grabbed Freddy's chest. Jason lifted Freddy up and threw his head through a window. Jason then pushed Freddy through the remaining windows. Beth quickly drew her knife.

"Jason I need some time!" Beth called out. Jason nodded and walked to the door still gripping Freddy. He tossed him into another building. He then turned to look at Beth. Beth had put her knife in some of the blood Jason had spilled. She then put her knife over the fire. When the blood started to boil on the metal she pulled it out. "Intana," Beth whispered. The blade glowed and when Jason could see again there was writing on the blade's edge. Jason then noticed the fire was getting closer. Jason picked Beth up and rammed through a wall. Jason put Beth down when they were a good distance away from the building. Beth then led towards the lake. They saw Freddy and the girl who had hit Jason. The girl was mocking Freddy. Freddy then noticed them. He pointed with his claw. The girl twisted around in time to see Jason slash her. She went sailing through the air into a tree.

"Freddy!" Beth yelled. Freddy looked straight at her. "You see this blade?" she held up the knife.

"So you have a knife so what?" Freddy mocked.

"This knife has been given the power to kill you," Beth said. "Intana!" Beth held the knife up. The knife glowed and grew into a sword. "Much better," Beth held the sword in her hand. Freddy then ran at them. He tried to strike with his claws but Beth easily blocked it. "I never needed Jason to protect me," Beth whispered. "It did make so that you didn't know my true power until now though," Beth laughed. Freddy looked startled. Jason slashed at Freddy and managed to throw him. Freddy landed on some air tanks. His claws hit one of the tops. The tank went flying. Freddy smirked. He ran behind a holder full of the tanks.

"Man the torpedoes," he muttered shooting one off. Both Beth and Jason dodged it. He shoot two more off. Both were dodged. He then shot one straight at Beth. Jason managed to get in front of Beth before it hit. Beth clamped onto Jason's back. They hit the ground hard. Beth managed to keep her hold. "Hey asshole!" Freddy yelled. Jason looked around. "Up here!" Freddy yelled. Both Jason and Beth looked up. Freddy was next to some metal poles. He hit the thing holding them up and they started raining down.

"Intana!" Beth cried. The sword floated above Jason's head. Three poles came straight at them. One hit the sword and vanished. One went through Jason's leg. The third slammed through Jason's chest and through Beth. "Ouch," Beth cried. Beth quickly figured out the situation. "Jason get this out of me," Beth whispered. She then visually sought out Freddy. She spotted him pushing a very large metal container down. "Oh shit!" Beth cried as it swung towards them. "This is going to hurt," Beth twisted herself so she was sideways on Jason's back. She coiled her feet and shot them out as the thing came close. She hit the metal container back toward Freddy, who was currently trying to push a thing down on them. The pole had twisted inside of her for this maneuver. She cried out as Jason pulled it out. They heard a cry as the metal container hit next to Freddy. Freddy fell and his foot got caught in the line around the container. The container went across the wall making Freddy hit his head a couple times before coming towards them. Jason pulled the pole from his leg in time to grab Freddy and slam him down. The metal container hit the ramp Freddy had been on. The thing Freddy had been trying to push started coming down. "Intana!" Beth cried. The sword flew into her hand. Beth then stepped in front of Jason. The thing hit Beth. She flew back and hit Jason. Jason and Beth went flying. They landed on their feet, on the pier. The thing then hit Freddy. He went flying and landed on his side. Jason started walking up to Freddy. He slashed at him. Beth quickly moved to slash at Freddy. Freddy managed to get on his feet.

"You can't kill me!" Freddy cried. Beth smirked.

"Your right," Beth said. Both Jason and Freddy looked startled. "Father," Beth whispered. Suddenly a darkness appeared next to Beth. It quickly took form. There was a black shroud. A bony hand came out and touched Beth's cheek.

"My daughter," the person said.

"Death," Beth responded. Beth brought her blade forward. Death put his hand on the writing. The writing glowed and the sword's blade turned black. Death then turned to look at Jason and Freddy.

"Freddy I have been waiting for this day. Jason you better take good care of her," Death said before vanishing. Beth stepped forward. Jason moved to cut Freddy. Freddy slashed his claws. Suddenly Jason stopped. His machete fell from his hand. Slowly the tips of his fingers fell off. Freddy grabbed the machete and slashed at Beth. Beth blocked but was pushed over. Freddy was about to slash at Beth's neck. Jason moved so he was over Beth.

"Jason," Beth muttered. Jason looked down at her as Freddy continued to try to slash her. Jason wrapped one arm around her and started crawling away from Freddy. "Intana," Beth whispered. The blade slipped from her hand and flew over to where the girl from before was. Beth had noticed the humans were covering the pier with a liquid. The girl ran over to the burning building and came out with two flaming sticks. Beth was snapped back to the matter at hand when she felt herself pushed into the water. Her last sight before the water covered her was Jason ripping Freddy's arm off. Beth looked up after she opened her eyes. She saw two shapes go flying and then fire blast over her head. Beth then quickly swam over to Jason. She grabbed his arm and started pulling. She saw Freddy already moving towards the surface. She began swimming quickly. She broke the surface and she quickly swam to the pier. Jason grabbed the edge and pulled them both up. They saw Freddy about to slash the two kids. Jason slammed Freddy's arm through Freddy's chest. Freddy dropped Jason's machete. The girl stood up. She held Beth's blade in her hands.

"Welcome to my world bitch!" she yelled slashing at Freddy's head. The sword cut straight through Freddy's neck and head and body fell into the water.

"Intana," Beth said. Beth sword came into her hand. It glowed and then shrunk into knife form. Beth slipped it into her belt. The girl picked up Jason's machete. Jason stepped forward. "Wait," Beth said. Jason stopped. "You were the one that tried to help Jason," Beth said. The girl nodded. "The boy he is yours?" Beth asked. The girl nodded again. "Give me the blade," Beth said. The girl handed Beth the machete. "Because you tried to help you can go," Beth said turning back to Jason. Beth handed Jason his machete. He looked at her. "They are the reason we could kill that bastard. We shall show mercy," Beth said

After this point we go into my sick little head so if you don't like things that don't fit stop reading now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason meets Death

While reworking the first large chapter I decided that I should make the stuff that goes completely into my sick little world a second chapter. I don't own the Friday the 13th movies. But I did buy the documentary on the movies.

Beth grabbed Jason's hand. She tugged lightly and started walking. Jason quickly followed after her. They were deep in the woods when Beth stopped. Beth looked down and whistled. The ground shook and a hole opened up. Beth started walking into the hole. Jason didn't move at first.

"Come on Jason," Beth purred. Jason looked at her. Her eyes were glowing scarlet. Jason moved to step back. "Please don't leave me Jason," Beth whimpered. Jason stopped. "You are my other half. I will die if you don't come," Beth said. Jason took a step into the hole. As his foot touched the ground in the hole dark light shot at him. He was about to start struggling. Beth quickly wrapped her arms around him. "The light is making you whole," Beth said calmly. As suddenly as the light came it was gone. "Jason are you okay?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Jason said. He gasped. "I talked!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes you did," Beth smiled. The ground rumbled again and the opening closed leaving them in darkness.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"My home," Beth said. Jason looked around and was amazed to find he could see. Beth pulled him over to a door. She opened the door. They walked into a normal looking room. Jason went and sat down on a couch. Beth walked into another room. Jason looked around the room. The colors were mostly black and red. He saw something that looked out of place. There was a fountain in the middle of the room. He was about to get a better look when the door opened. He turned to look and his eyes bulged. Beth was in a short black dress. She was holding something. He managed to get his eyes to look at what she was holding. They were large clothing. Beth held them out to him. Jason took the clothing and started to take off his old clothing.

"Here let me take your machete," Beth said. Jason lifted his machete up and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Jason said pulling off his shirt. He pulled on the new shirt. When he looked for Beth he found her next to a wall. She was placing her knife and his machete on the wall. She then turned back around. Jason was in the middle of pulling off his pants.

"Jason, why are you still wearing that mask?" Beth asked, her eyes flashing. She stepped forward. "You don't need it anymore," Beth purred. Her hands slipped to the sides of his mask and started to pull it off. Jason dropped his pants and his hands shot up to his mask.

"No," Jason said.

"The light healed you," Beth said tugging on the mask. Jason didn't relent. "I guess I will have to distract you," Beth purred. Suddenly Jason felt her hips against his. He froze as she ground her hips against him. His hands lowered slightly and Beth quickly pulled the mask off. Beth then hopped back.

"Hey," Jason cried. Beth giggled. Jason took a step towards her.

"First I would say that you should look in a mirror," Beth purred. Jason stopped and felt for his mask. He then looked to the wall. Suddenly a mirror appeared. Jason jumped. He then stepped up to the mirror. He touched his face to see if it was truly his. His face looked more normal, if not a little demonic. His eyes stayed the same but his teeth were now sharper looking. His color stayed the same. His bone structure was more triangular. He turned to look at Beth.

"How?" Jason asked.

"The light perfected you," Beth said. Jason looked confused. "I said you were beautiful now you are even more so," Beth said. Suddenly Beth froze. "Jason pull your pants on," Beth said walking over to the wall. Jason quickly pulled his pants on. Beth came back with his machete.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Some bad people are in the woods," Beth said. Jason took his machete and put it in his belt. Beth had her knife. They walked to the door. Beth opened it and they stepped out. They walked up the tunnel and the hole opened for them. They stepped out and the hole closed.

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

"By the lake," Beth said. They quickly started walking.

"My mask!" Jason suddenly cried. Beth handed it to him. Jason put it on and then they were at the lake.

"Leave me alone!" a girl's voice cried. Beth and Jason turned to look in the direction the voice came from. There was a young girl being stalked by a group of men.

"Come on little girl we won't hurt you," one of the men said. Another one of the men grabbed the girl's arm. Beth started growling.

"Vile humans," Beth said. Beth slipped forward. She walked behind one of the boys. "You disgust me," Beth hissed. The man started turning. Beth slammed her knife into the man's neck. The others turned to look at her.

"Bitch!" the one holding the girl cried. He released the girl and she ran away. Beth noticed her run into Jason. Jason pointed the way to the road and she thanked him and continued running.

"You have been very bad," Beth said. Another man ran at her. She slit his throat and his blood spilled all over her dress. She felt a presence behind her. All the men jumped.

"It's Jason!" a man cried.

"Jason! Time for them to die?" Beth asked.

"Of course," Jason said. Beth nodded and ran at the men. Most tried to get away. They ran into the woods. Jason quickly went after them. Soon there was only two left. One still in the woods the other at the end of the pier.

"Jason let one live," Beth called out as she decapitated her one. Jason came back to the lake. His new clothing was covered in dirt and blood.

"Why did I let one go?" Jason asked.

"We need to let people know you are not the same," Beth said. "The girl will say of how we saved her. The male will say of how you can talk and how you will not be taken down easily," Beth said. Beth's eyes looked Jason up and down.

"Beth?" Jason questioned. Beth dropped her blade and jumped on Jason. Jason was startled and dropped his machete. He fell over. The ground quickly swallowed the weapons. The ground then swallowed them. Jason felt himself falling. He landed on his back in a bed. Beth was nuzzling his throat.

"Jason," Beth muttered. Jason gasped as her scent hit him. He was amazed his nose worked that well. Beth pulled the mask off and lightly licked Jason's cheek. Beth got off him for a second. Jason was about to get up when she was back on him. She had removed her dress. "My Jason," Beth said before she kissed him. Jason froze for a moment. Then when Beth moaned he opened his mouth and put his tongue in her mouth. Beth grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her chest. Jason gripped her breasts. "Jason," Beth moaned lifting her mouth up a little bit.

"Yes?" Jason murmured.

"I need more of you," Beth said. Her hands went to his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Her hands quickly went all over his skin. Beth ground her hips against Jason's. Jason flipped their positions. He quickly removed his pants. Suddenly he froze. "Jason what is wrong?" Beth asked.

"This is bad," Jason said.

"No it is not you are special and I am special the rules don't apply to us, besides it isn't wrong if the two care greatly for each other and are old enough," Beth said. "We can never be bad," Beth purred. Jason nodded but slowly got off Beth.

"It will take a bit before I am used to this," Jason said.

"We can wait," Beth said. Beth got off the bed and pulled on her dress. Jason pulled on his clothing. "I have something for you," Beth said. They walked through a side door. There was Jason's shrine. "I brought it," Beth said. Jason stepped forward. "I will be heading into town for a little bit," Beth said.

"Stay safe," Jason said.

"Always my love," Beth said.

Soon Beth was at the edge of town. She had changed her outfit. Now she was wearing a red shirt that said devil on it and black pants.

"It has only been two days since we entered my home?" Beth questioned looking at a newspaper. She shrugged. She walked into a store. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hello dear what would you like?" one person asked.

"I was wondering if anything interesting happened lately?" Beth asked.

"You mean you didn't hear?" a man questioned.

"Hear what?" Beth asked.

"That Jason changed," the man said.

"How so?" Beth asked.

"He didn't kill this young girl and he can talk," the man said.

"Is that all?" Beth asked.

"No, there is apparently a girl with him. She is supposed to be evil and nasty looking," the man said. Beth's eyes flashed.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"This kid that managed to get away from Jason he is being kept in the jail," the man said.

"Thanks for the warning," Beth said walking back out. As soon as Beth was around the corner she growled. "How dare he?" Beth hissed. Beth then walked up to the jail. She walked in. There was a police man there talking to the kid that Jason let live. Suddenly the kid noticed her.

"That is her!" the kid cried. The police man turned around.

"What are you talking about that is a little girl! You mean to tell me all your buddies were killed by this little girl?" the officer laughed.

"Officer there were some people going into the woods near the lake," Beth said.

"Oh shit I got to go stop them!" the officer ran out. Beth stepped toward the boy.

"Get away!" the boy cried.

"Nasty looking?" Beth hissed. "I would like to still come to town so I won't kill you," Beth said. The boy sighed in relief. "You are going to kill yourself," Beth hissed. The boy's eyes widened. Beth kicked the officer's gun to the boy's feet. The boy picked up the gun and pointed it at Beth. Beth flipped her knife up as the boy shot. The bullet hit the knife and bounced back at the boy. It hit him in the head. Beth put her knife away and started screaming. Some officers ran in.

"Shit!" one cried. A female one stepped up to Beth.

"It is okay miss," she said.

"I tried to stop him," Beth muttered.

"Get her out of here," one officer yelled. The female nodded and helped Beth out of the building.

"You couldn't have done anything," the female said.

"What is your name?" Beth asked.

"Dez," Dez said.

"My name is Beth," Beth said.

"Where do you live?" Dez asked.

"In the woods," Beth said. "I had better get home," Beth started walking toward the woods.

"If you need help come to the station they can contact me there," Dez called out.

"I will," Beth vanished into the woods.

Beth walked to where the hole was. The ground opened to accept her.

"Jason I'm home!" Beth called out. Jason stepped into the room. "I finished off the one we let go and I made a new friend," Beth said.

"Why did you kill him?" Jason asked.

"He called me ugly," Beth said. Jason wrapped his arms around her and growled.

"You are not ugly," he said. "Who is this new friend?" Jason asked.

"She is a police officer," Beth said.

"I wish to meet her," Jason said.

"I will lead her to the lake," Beth said. They walked out to the middle of the night.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Time changes outside of my house faster than in my house," Beth explained. "You go to the lake I will get her," Beth said. Jason nodded and headed for the lake. Beth walked back to town. She walked to the station. "Hello I was wondering if I could get a hold of officer Dez?" Beth asked.

"She left a little while ago you should be able to catch her," someone said.

"Thank you," Beth said walking out. She ran up the street. Soon she saw a shape walking by the road. "Dez!" Beth called out. Dez turned.

"Beth," Dez said. "What are you doing out this late?" Dez asked.

"I was looking for you. My friend wants to meet you," Beth said.

"Where is your friend?" Dez asked.

"He is by the lake," Beth said.

"That is quite a ways," Dez said.

"Do you have a bike?" Beth asked.

"Can't we use a car?" Dez asked.

"He doesn't like cars," Beth said.

"Well I do have a bike," Dez said.

"You go get it and meet me at the edge of town," Beth said. Beth walked over to a tree. She reached behind the tree and pulled out a black bike. She then walked to the edge of the town. She waited there until Dez rode up. Beth then got on her bike and they rode down the road.

"Who is your friend?" Dez asked as they reached the edge of the camp.

"Jason," Beth said off handedly.

"Jason!" Dez cried. Dez moved as if to go back to the bike.

"Jason come here," Beth said. Dez turned around and ran into a chest. She looked up to see Jason, mask in place. Jason moved as if to reach for his blade and Dez flinched.

"Your friend is a flincher," Jason laughed.

"Well she was expecting a mindless killer," Beth said. Dez opened her eyes to see Jason with his arm around Beth.

"You mean he isn't going to kill me?" Dez asked.

"No! You are my friend why would he kill you?" Beth laughed.

"But he is a murderer," Dez said.

"Those we killed deserved to die," Beth said.

"They had been bad," Jason said.

"If you aren't going to kill me why did you bring me here?" Dez asked.

"So you can know the truth and can help us," Beth said.

"I will not help you kill people," Dez said.

"No you will keep people out of our woods and warn us if people are coming to kill us. We will help people who are in danger if you do this," Beth said.

"So I help you and you won't kill people," Dez said.

"Only those who deserve it," Beth said.

"How can I contact you?" Dez asked.

"My cell," Beth said. Both Jason and Dez looked at her funny. "I may be a killer but that doesn't mean I don't have technology," Beth reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"What is your number?" Dez asked.

"656-4054," Beth said.

"It is getting late," Dez said.

"You better get going," Beth said.

"See you later," Dez got on her bike.

"You have a cell phone?" Jason questioned.

"I have a lot of things," Beth said.

"Show me," Jason said.

"Of course," Beth said. They walked to the hole and walked over to a different door. Beth opened the door and light flared out. There was a big screen TV. Connected to it were a DVD player, a gamecube, a X-box 360, and a playstation 3. Beth plopped down on the couch and picked up a controller. "Come on Jason," Beth offered him the second controller. Jason took it and sat down. "We are going to play my version of a game," Beth said.

"What is the game?" Jason asked.

"It is morrowind made two player in most aspects," Beth explained. "We make our character and then we are released into the world and we have to fight and work together with people to survive," Beth said.

They played for a while. When Beth finally started yawning her character was level 10 and Jason's character was level 9. Beth saved and they walked to the bedroom. They laid down and fell asleep. Sometime during the night Beth's phone rang.

Sometime later Beth opened her eyes. She looked down at her phone. It said one new message. Beth slipped off the bed and called her voicemail.

"Beth the FBI is coming! They have brought flame throwers and are planning on burning the forest! Don't try to contact me they are tracing every call that comes in!" Dez's voice clicked off.

"Jason time to get up!" Beth called. Jason mumbled something and rolled over. "Jason the FBI is going to burn the forest," Beth said. Jason shot up.

"Where is my machete?" Jason asked.

"On the wall next to the bed," Beth said from another room. Jason looked and there was his machete. He picked it up and stepped over to the door. He waited and in a few seconds Beth stepped out. She had her sword on a sheath on her back. She had armor on her shoulders and wrists. The armor was black and spiked.

"What is the armor for?" Jason asked.

"You will see," Beth said. They walked up through the hole. It was about noon. Beth turned to the far edge of the woods. "They are setting up a camp," Beth said. Beth and Jason walked quickly through the woods. They stopped at the edge of the woods. Beth grabbed a rock. She threw it forward. The rock hit a barrier and vanished. Beth and Jason quickly hid behind a tree. Men came out with guns. They looked at the surrounding forest before going away again. "A shield," Beth said. "Jason stay behind me," Beth said tapping on her armor. Jason stepped behind her as a field popped up around them. They then walked through the shield. Beth dispelled the field and they walked over to a tent. Beth picked up another rock and threw it at the shield. The men started to come out of the tent. Beth and Jason slaughtered them as they passed. They then entered the tent. There in a chair was Dez, chained down. "Dez!" Beth cried quickly removing the bonds.

"Thought you wouldn't come," Dez said.

"How did they know?" Beth asked.

"They talked to the other officers," Dez said.

"What do they want?" Beth demanded.

"They want to destroy Jason. They think they can use you as a weak link," Dez said.

"We had better get you out of here," Beth said. Dez cried out as the ground below her opened up and she fell in. The ground closed above her.

"They are here," Jason said.

"Jason you ready?" Beth asked.

"Always," Jason said. They stepped out of the tent.

"Halt!" a person cried. Beth looked up. There were people all around them.

"30 to 2. Not very fair," Beth said. Beth pulled out her blade. The people grabbed their flame throwers. They blasted Jason and Beth. They continued to blast until their tanks were empty. When the smoke went away they gasped. Beth was standing in front of Jason. The flames seemed to have not touched them at all. Beth had her eyes closed. "You think the mortal flame can damage me?" Beth laughed. "You don't know who you're dealing with," Beth opened her eyes. The flames that had been shot at them seemed to be trapped in her eyes. "Jason step back," Beth said. Jason took one large step backward. Beth held her arms out to the sides. "Fires of Hell! I summon you! Come forth and destroy! Feast upon the mortal flesh!" Beth cried bringing her arms together with a smack. The ground started shaking terribly. Suddenly black flames shot up and engulfed the people. Beth then turned to look at Jason. "We should go home," Beth said.

"What did you do?" Jason asked.

"A summoning spell," Beth responded.

"When with the flames go away?" Jason asked.

"When they have drained the people of their life force it shouldn't take long," Beth said. As she spoke the flames started to vanish. The bones of the people were all that remained. "Now then we better get going," Beth said. Beth walked up to one of the bones. She grabbed the bone and threw it at the shield. The shield fell. She then opened the earth again and pulled Dez out. "Go back to work don't tell anyone about this, if they ask you were only questioned before they let you go," Beth said. Dez nodded and quickly jogged away. They then walked back to their home. Beth pulled off her armor. Jason noticed her flinch as she removed the last bit.

"What is wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Beth said.

"There is something wrong and you are going to tell me what," Jason said.

"I said there was nothing wrong!" Beth cried.

"Yes there is!" Jason grabbed her wrist and she winced.

"Ow!" Beth cried. Jason loosened his hold and brought her wrist up to his face. The skin there was burned.

"What happened?" Jason demanded.

"The spell requires me to give my life. The armor centered the damage to those parts alone," Beth said.

"Why did you cast the spell then?" Jason cried.

"I needed to," Beth said.

"What do you mean you needed to?" Jason asked.

"That is why I was born. To release any extra energy in the fires," Beth said. "In return I get to do 'extra things'," Beth explained.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" Jason asked.

"Then I won't be able to give you my gift," Beth said.

"What gift?" Jason asked.

"This," Beth said opening the door. There stood Mrs. Voorhees.

"Mom?" Jason cried.

"Jason!" Mrs. Voorhees turned. Jason and Mrs. Voorhees hugged.

"Hello Pam," Beth said. Pam turned to look at Beth.

"Hello dear," Pam said. Pam and Beth hugged. "So Death tells me you killed that bastard who used my image to try to mislead my Jason," Pam said.

"Yeah," Beth said.

"So this is where you are living?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

Okay hopefully I will have more soon. I edited it to make it better.


End file.
